Shinigami Shuffle
by Blackkitten23
Summary: Everything dies, but demons have to hibernate and shed their demonic chakra before they die, but the hibernation is broken when their host uses their power. A group of reapers wants to help the tailed demons past on even if it means taking the jinchuuriki spotlight. – Yaoi Boy X Boy - Naruto x Gaara
1. Undead Bodyguards

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Gaara**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE THE ORANGE MUST DIE!" screamed a blonde haired man "17 FUCKING YEARS THEY MADE ME WEAR THIS SHIT BUT NO MORE MWHAHA!"

The crazy blonde was laughing manically as he made a large pile of orange jumpsuits. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on, meaning the third bottle of lighter fluid, when his watch started beeping. The psycho stopped to check his watch.

"2:58 am, damn time to report in " he glares at the pile "I will be back"

The blond body flickered to his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He placed his hand on the mirror and channeled some black and purple energy into it. He took a step back and watched as the mirror warped into 8 flat screen monitors each about the size of an iPad.

Monitor 1 turned on: 2 people appeared on the screen, one blonde woman and one tan skinned man with goggles

"hey boss, Yugito here reporting in" said the blonde woman

"Yo boss man, Killer bee here reporting in" said the man with goggles

Monitor 2 turned on: a redhead with dark circles around his teal eyes and a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead appeared on screen

"hey general Naruto, Gaara here reporting in"

Monitor 3 turned on: a green haired girl with brown skin and orange eyes appeared on screen

"Hey general! Fu here reporting in"

Monitor 4 turned on: a slender man with shoulder length brown hair and pale gold eyes appeared on screen

"Utakata here to report in"

Monitor 5 turned on: a boy with pink pupiless eyes and light gray hair with a stich like scar going from his left eye going all the way down his cheek appeared on screen

"whats up general, Yagura here"

Monitor 6 turned on: a man completely covered in red samurai armor except his brown eyes appeared on screen

"hello General Naruto, Han here reporting for duty sir"

Monitor 7 turned on: a man with black eyes and a red bread and moustache appeared on screen

"Yo general Naruto, Roshi here reporting in"

Monitor 8 turned on: a woman with short dark blue hair with a blue rose in her hair appeared on screen

"hi general Konan reporting in"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "just you today Konan, where are the others?

"Shinju finished his hibernation early. Since his demon chakra is gone making it possible for us to touch him and help him pass on, Nagato and Yahiko went to escort him to Death's desk, where Shinju decided he would wait for the other tailed demons. Everyone else is playing puppet for Obito, oh wait I mean _Madara_ _Uchiha_" she finished with an eye roll and the other reapers snickered.

If only Obito knew that the people he's trying to fool were reapers.

Naruto said "well that's great news! With Shinju safe from Obito, that's less to worry about. Alright, what other news? Have any of the real jinchuuriki made contact with their prisoners?"

"no sir" was the response from the other reapers

"good, same here my idiot teammate is still in the dark, now how close are your demons to finishing their hibernations? Kurama has about 3 months left"

"Chomei has about 1 week left" chirped Fu

"2 weeks left" said Utakata

"about 5 or 6 days" said Yugito

"3 weeks for Son Goku" said Roshi

"about 6 weeks sir " said Han

"2 months for Shukaku" said Gaara

"about 7 weeks" said Killer Bee

"7 or 8 weeks" said Yagura

Konan was writing all this down in a notebook "alright we are going to start hunting for you guys in a month"

Naruto grinned "sounds like this job is almost done, but be careful and don't let your guard down and keep in mind that even if you escorted your demon to the other side and use the akatsuki to fake your death your job isn't done, you are to return in your reaper forms and assist those who are still waiting for their hibernations to finish, understood?"

"yes general Naruto"

"good, that concludes this meeting. Your all dismissed." The monitors turned off and reverted back into a normal bathroom mirror.

A psychotic grin spread across Naruto's face "now, for some unfinished business" he pulled a flame thrower out of ... somewhere and shunshined back to the pile of victims.

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning Naruto was walking up to the team seven training ground. He saw Sai and Sakura waiting.

"hey guys what's up?" greeted the undercover reaper. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with black anbu style pants and black leather gloves and a black leather jacket, even the cloth for his headband and sandals were black.

"shut up baka, where the hell is your ugly jumpsuit?" screeched the pink banshee

"it was horrible! Some orange hating maniac broke into my house and burned everything! They even beat up the oranges in my kitchen! There was ash and pulp everywhere!" yelled Naruto as he pretended to be distraught when he really he couldn't be happier.

Sakura smirked "if you find out who did it, tell me and I'll _reward_ them" she said in what she thought was a sexy voice. Naruto almost turned green at the thought of someone getting a reward from the pink banshee.

"no one deserves such a horrible fate" he mumbled

*poof* Their senseis Kakashi and Yamato arrived.

"Your late!" screeched the banshee making everyone flinch.

"sorry we were lost on the road of life" said Kakashi as Yamato shook his head. The wood user tried to get Kakashi here on time, but failed miserably.

"don't you need a life to get lost on that road. Dead people, porn, and plants aren't much of a life" the two jonin twitched at the sarcastic remark and turned to see who made it. They saw a smoking hot young man with blonde hair and dressed in black.

"and who are you?" said Yamato while thinking (will you go on a date with me?)

Naruto smirked "I know the orange jumpsuit wasn't flattering, but you should still be able to tell who I am."

Kakashi and Yamato were shocked "Naruto!"

"Yes it is I! Like the new look?" asked the reaper

"it's more appropriate for a ninja, but why the change?" asked Kakashi

Naruto shrugged "someone burned my jumpsuits"

The two jonin were worried "are you alright?" asked Kakashi

"I'm fine-"

"WHO CARES THE BAKA ISN'T IMPORTANT we should go get our mission done so we can bring my Sasuke-kun back" screeched Sakura as she walked to the hokage tower. She never noticed her senseis glare at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

They entered the hokage's office to see a pissed off hokage looking for her bottle of sake. She whirled round to look at them and first thing she saw was Naruto's new look and that he was swaying back and forth.

"Naruto what happened to your orange jumpsuit ... and are you HIGH!? WHO GAVE MY LITTLE NARUTO DRUGS" roared Tsunade as she flew into mother hen mode.

Naruto slurred "calm down granny, no one gave me drugs. I just shouldn't have stood so close to the fire while the evil orange was burning ... Kami knows what those things were made of"

"YOU BURNED YOUR OWN JUMPSUITS" screamed Yamato, Tusnade, and Kakashi. Sakura didn't care, if anything she was a little pissed that they weren't talking about Sasuke.

"well duuhh you guys didn't think I liked that shit, I only got it because it is the only thing demons are allowed to buy" slurred Naruto

Tsunade went from shocked to heartbroken "Naruto if something like that was going on you should've told me"

"the council is enough of a pain in the ass as it is, if you try helping even more than you already have things will just get worse-"

Sakura screeched and cut Naruto off "WOULD YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! We should be talking about someone important, like Sasuke-kun"

Tsunade was about to yell at Sakura, but Naruto beat her to it "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY. No one likes you, you stupid pink banshee man-lady"

Sakura's jaw dropped, she never heard Naruto talk to her like that before "Lots of people like me, you have a crush on me!"

Naruto shook his head "no, I had a crush on a pink haired _boy_ in the academy" he turned to Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato "you can imagine how heartbroken I was when the _boy_ I liked won _kunoichi_ of the year"

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh "I thought I was the only one to make that mistake"

Yamato nodded "me too"

Sakura was fuming "you jerks"

Tsunade shook her head "alright knock it off all of you! Sakura another peep out of you and I will remove your reproductive organs" that shut pinky up cause she wanted to have Sasuke's kids "your mission is to go to Sand and pick up some documents from Gaara ... as soon as Naruto comes down from his high"

"yes hokage-sama"


	2. Lookouts

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Gaara**

**Last Time:**

Tsunade shook her head "alright knock it off all of you! Sakura another peep out of you and I will remove your reproductive organs" that shut pinky up cause she wanted to have Sasuke's kids "your mission is to go to Sand and pick up some documents from Gaara"

"yes hokage-sama"

XXXXXXXXXX

"alright lets go" said Yamato as they headed to Sand.

"hey, Naruto are there other things you haven't told us?" asked Kakashi

"maybe, could you tell me what I said, my memory is a little fuzzy" said the reaper who was hoping he didn't say he was an undead reaper and Sakura was the real container for the nine tailed fox ... that would be bad ... very very bad.

"you said you hated that orange jumpsuit and only wore it because you had no choice, your gay and you thought Sakura was a guy" said Yamato and Kakashi snickered.

Naruto didn't show it, but he was relieved "wow I got a lot off my chest! Well ... there are a few more things, like ramen, it is good, but more importantly it's cheap and no one tries to poison me at Ichiraku"

"people try to poison you!" screamed a shocked wood user

"yeah" he shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to him since he was a reaper. What can you do to someone who's already dead? ... Not much

Kakashi and Yamato were shocked that Naruto's treatment was so bad. Sai, however, looked indifferent.

Sakura decided to cut into the conversation "quit lying idiot, we're on a mission and shouldn't be talking about unimportant things, like you. Of course, we can talk about Sasuke"

Everyone remained quiet, which made Sakura sulk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three days and a new problem later team 7 made it to Sand. They checked into a hotel and waited for Gaara to finish his meeting.

"hey Naruto, why don't you go see Gaara" said Kakashi

"sure, but why?"

"he likes you more ... and I don't want to take the chance that he might still be mad at me for flirting with Temari … he's very protective of her" whimpered Kakashi as Naruto laughed at him.

(that's because she holds Shukaku and is a friend of Gaara's) "fine I'll get them" snickered the blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered Gaara's office and shut the door "hey Gaara, my team wanted some documents, but that can wait. I wanted to discuss a problem that came up on our way here"

Garra set up a sound proof barrier and gave his general his full attention.

"Sakura snuck off one night while we were traveling here and met a person. That person was Sasuke. Yep, she's betraying the village."

Gaara shrugged "there're always a ninja or two betraying a village. It could go on for months or years before anyone notices"

"your right, and normally I wouldn't be concerned, but Kakashi saw"

"shit"

"my sentiments exactly ... I figure I have about a week or two before I have to start saving the bitch from assassination attempts or execution ... I might need your position as kazekage if things get that bad" says Naruto as he rubs his temples.

Gaara looks Naruto up and down admiring the new outfit Naruto was wearing. Gaara stood up and walked over to his general "this must be stressful for you" he put his hands palms flat against Naruto's chest "would you like me to help relieve some of that stress?" Gaara let his hands slide down Naruto's torso and let them rest on the zipper of the blonde's pants.

Naruto smirked

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what's taking Naruto so long. He should've been done by now" said Yamato as he, Sai and Kakashi approached Gaara's office.

Sai said "dickless probably got distracted"

Gaara's secretary wasn't there so they let themselves in.

When they opened the door they heard "Oh oh oh FUCK yes … Harder … AHHH Yes Fuck me" and they saw a flushed, naked Gaara bent over his desk with an equally naked Naruto behind him thrusting his huge cock into the Kazekage.

A shocked Yamato said "ummm Naruto, what are you d-doing?"

Naruto paused mid thrust earning a whimper from Gaara "errrrr … strengthening the bonds between Sand and Leaf"

Gaara groaned "what are you doing? Negotiations aren't done yet AHH!" he screamed as Naruto roughly thrust back into him.

"always so impatient" he chuckled completely ignoring the two jonin and his teammate on the floor. All three had past out because of massive nosebleeds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel a few hours later Naruto and his senseis were talking "what's the big deal, Yamato-sensei? I got the documents we needed"

"it's not that, it's just how come you didn't tell us that you were dating Gaara?" asked Yamato

The reaper shrugged "Gaara's the kazekage, so we kept our relationship quiet to avoid any issues"

Yamato nodded understanding the situation.

"does this mean I can't call you dickless anymore?" asked Sai who was still reeling from his first nosebleed.

Naruto chuckled "yeah, but no worries, we'll think of another nickname"

"how about whiskers?" asked Sai

Naruto shrugged "yeah sure go ahead"

The hotel door opened and Sakura walked in. She never noticed Kakashi's and Yamato's suspicious glance and no one noticed the reaper give a 'why me?' look while crying anime tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

The team made it back to Konoha without any more problems and were now in Tsunade's office.

"so do you have the documents from Gaara?" the fifth hokage asked

"whiskers has them and he displayed some interesting techniques to get them" said Sai

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the strange comment (Sai has a new nickname for Naruto and what does he mean by 'technique', I'll have Kakashi and Yamato ... explain why are they blushing? What the hell happened in Sand?)

Saskura snorted "technique? This idiot has no technique"

"yes he does and he has a really big-mmmmf"

Naruto snickered as Kakashi and Yamato clapped their hands over Sai's mouth "that would fall under 'inappropriate conversation topics' category" said Yamato and Sai nodded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "that's enough! You're dismissed, out now!"

"actually, hokage-sama, Kakashi and I need to talk to you" said Yamato

Tsunade shrugged "fine, you three shoo"

Naruto mentally frowned as he followed Sai and Sakura out (and so it begins. At least tings will get more interesting)


	3. A Complication

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Gaara**

**Last Time:**

Naruto mentally frowned as he followed Sai and Sakura out (and so it begins. At least things will get more interesting)

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this job, there nothing to look at" muttered the reaper as he stayed near the hot springs to keep an eye on Sakura. Naruto sensed someone nearby and that someone was Jiraiya "hmmm maybe I should rat him out to Tsu- uh oh what's going on?" the reaper frowned when he sensed two anbu come and drag the toad sage away.

As tempted as he was to find out what was going on he had to stay near Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was terrified when he was escorted into Tsunade's office "sooooo Tsunade-chan, what's wrong?" he was so scared that he was close to shitting himself.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "calm down Jiraiya we have bigger problems than your peeping"

The toad sage relaxed "so why am I here?"

"because someone has betrayed Konoha"

The toad sage frowned "who?"

"Sakura"

"seriously?" asked a stunned toad sage.

Tsunade nodded "Kakashi over heard Sakura giving Sasuke classified information on their most recent mission to Sand"

Tsunade heard a knock at her door and Shizune poked her head in "Gaara is here malady"

"good, send him in" groaned the hokage

Jiraiya looked confused "why is the Kazekage here?"

"Sand is our ally and besides Sakura was caught on the way to Sand so she could have information on them too" said Tsunade with a shrug.

Gaara walked in and bowed before taking his seat "hokage-sama why have asked to speak with me?"

Tsunade sighed "my apprentice Sakura Haruno has betrayed our village during the most recent trip to your village. We wanted to tell you that we will investigate everything and have her tried for treason."

Gaara didn't show it, but he was concerned (this is a problem if she's convicted and executed before Kurama is free we have to start it all over again, I should find a way to stall … I know)

"hokage-sama may I make a suggestion? How about we use Haruno?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "how so?"

"we know she's is a traitor so lets use her to our advantage by feeding her false information"

Jiraiya grinned "that could work!"

The fifth hokage smirked "we need to alter everything around her in some way, but it's worth it if we can mess with Orochimaru and Sasuke, I'll put some people on it right away"

Gaara was relieved "might I also suggest putting Naruto on it too"

"if you asked me that two weeks ago I would've laughed, but he might be our best asset for this so yes I will ... would you like to inform him personally?"

The Kazekage noticed a light blush on Tsunade's face, apparently Kakashi and Yamato told her about what occurred back in Sand "I have every intention of meeting up with him so yes I will"

Jiraiya looked back and forth from Gaara to Tsunade wondering if he missed something.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lounged in his chair trying to relax from following Sakura all day, he may be dead, but even he has his limits. He left a clone with her ...

*knock*knock* Naruto wondered who that could be as he went to get the door. The second he opened it he was push into the wall by someone and pulled into a kiss.

The reaper broke the kiss and saw his favorite red head ''now that's a hello" he spun Gaara around and contiued the make out session.

Sadly, they were interrupted by a girly shriek "Naruto, you're gay!" the reapers looked at the person who disturbed them and saw Jiraiya.

"hi pervy sage-"

"WHY? THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" wailed the sage as he flailed on the ground throwing tantrum making both reapers sweat drop.

Gaara groaned "I loathe the living"

Jiraiya popped up with a smile "oh well, I'll just add a Yaoi catagory to my Make Out Paradise books " both reapers face planted "... when did you guys start dating anyway?"

Naruto shrugged as he got up "while you were peeping on women during that training trip I went to see Gaara and ... well, let's just say when he got his robes I was under them"

Gaara blushed, Naruto didn't lie per say, but he didn't mean the Kazekage robes, he meant the reaper robes Gaara earned 500 years ago. With that the toad sage left with a plan to broaden his perverted horizons.

"well ... that was weird, so why are you here my love?" asked Naruto as he poured the red head a glass of wine from a bottle that was in a hidden compartment in the counter.

Gaara sighed "Tsunade called me to the village to inform me of Sakura's betrayal and that she was going to be executed, I managed to convince her to use Sakura instead by feeding her false information"

The reaper general groaned "this isn't going well, but I glad you managed to make the bitch useful ... maybe we can get through this, I got word from the Akatsuki, Fu, Yugito, Utakata and Roshi were all captured. Fu is going to give Yagura a hand, Yugito is staying to help Bee, Roshi is keeping an eye on Han's demon vessel. Unless you need any help I was going to ask Utakata to come hear and help keep an eye on Sakura"

The red head smiled "no you'll need the extra hands, but make sure those hands stay out of your pants"

Naruto rolled his eyes "500 years and you still don't trust me"

"I trust you, just not Utakataahhh Naruto" the blonde reached down and began fondling Gaara crotch. Gaara's back arched and he buck his hips into the hand. Narutoleaned in and kissed Gaara as he slipped a digit into the red head's pants to massage the pink hole. Gaara moaned into the kiss and felt his pants fall. He was pushed into a position so he was bent over the couch and his legs were spread on either side of the armrest.

Gaara's eyes widened when he heard a buzzing sound "Naruto don't oooh" he moaned as a vibrator was thrust into him. Each time his hips moved his cock would brush the armrest causing more delicious friction. Naruto was almost hypnotized as he watched the toy slide in and out of the red head.

The Kazekage latched onto the back of the couch and his hips bucked faster "cumming cumming oh oh OH" he splashed his seed onto the couch "damn blondes" he gasped.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled out the toy "love you too"

A flushed Gaara panted "you know if this mission ends without a hitch you will have to die too"

The general sighed "yep, I hope they don't put me in a coffin, they're so uncomfortable"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after Gaara left Naruto felt a pang in his chest "someone is messing with Kurama's seal" he bolted off to find Sakura.

He found the pinkeye asleep in her bed with Sasuke looking at her stomach through his Sharingan. Naruto stayed back and waited, if Sasuke went any farther the blonde would have to kill him.

The Uchiha smirked and pulled her shirt down "you might actually be useful for once" and he jumped out the window.

The reaper frowned as he watched Sasuke leave "how did you know?"


	4. How to play alive for dummies

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
>"I'm speaking"<br>**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
><strong>**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
><strong>/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Gaara**

**Last Time:**

The reaper frowned as he watched Sasuke leave "how did you know?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Just one of those days ...

You know ...

The kind of day where everything you worked so hard to complete starts slowly crumbing before your eyes ...

Naruto, the reaper general and right hand of Death was pacing the floor wondering how he can salvage this situation so things can turn in their favor "how did he know in the first place? We warped everyone's minds the day of the attack ... but did we fix all the reports? If there was a mix up maybe he found an original report ... if that's the case I need to destroy it"

A reaper with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes phased through the wall and walked up to Naruto **"hello, how's my sexy general today?"**

The blonde reaper rolled his eyes "sorry no time for your harmless flirting today, we have a problem"

**"what's wrong?"** asked a now very serous Utakata

"that damn Uchiha knows about Sakura being Kurama's demon vessel" he growled

Utakata's eyes widened **"uh oh"**

"yep, but I'm still stuck with a physical form so I have to stay here. You go and check out the Uchiha compound and see what you can find anything"

XXXXXXXXXX

The reaper arrived at the Uchiha district and started looking around the dilapidated compound trying to find anything useful.

**"huh these people were paranoid, there genjutsus all over the place ... not like that matters, one good thing about being dead is you can see through illusions ... now what's this?"** he noticed that some dust was unsettled on the floor **"someone's been here recently ... hmm this floor board is loose"** he popped out the board and found some files.

Utakata's jaw dropped as he found something interesting ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde general waited near Sakura's home for the irritating pinkette to finish dressing so they could go meet their team.

"this is going to take a while" he saw Utakata appear next to him "find anything?"

**"yes, first someone was at the Uchiha compound recently and removed a series of files that would've been from the time Kurama was forced to attack Konoha except this ..."**

Sakura came out "lets go idiot" she never saw or heard the reaper standing next to her.

The yellow eyed reaper knew Sakura couldn't see or hear him so he pulled out a piece of paper and continued his report **"this is a copy of a report from that night and it says that the child that was used to seal Kurama had pink hair and was female"**

Naruto sighed "time to find where the Uchiha is" Utakata got the hint and left, but Sakura heard him and started ranting about her precious Sasuke (OH look at that I'm dead, but I can still get migraines) the reaper mentally groaned.

They reached the hokage's office and went in.

"now this mission is important, you will be required to collect data our ninjas efficiency in each outpost village and then get detailed reports on the border patrol's efficiency, got it? You have three weeks" said Tsunade

"and by important you mean boring" muttered Naruto

Sakura glared and tried to hit the blonde who leaned to the side dodging the wimpy punch "shut up idiot it has to be done"

Everyone frowned when Sakura bolted out of the room.

Naruto sweat dropped "yeah that's not suspicious at all"

"she could at least pretend to be less excited" said Yamato

Tsunade shook her head and looked at Sai, Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato "all the anbu at each location have been notified. They're ready to put on a show for Sakura the second they see her and false paperwork has been placed within reach. Try not to make it too easy for her"

They nodded and were about to leave when Tsunade asked Naruto to stay "Naruto how long have you and Gaara been dating? I don't have a problem with it I'm just curious"

"it seems like an eternity that I hope never ends" the hokage blushed at the romantic answer and Naruto left ... well almost, he popped his head back in and said "did you know the pervy sage is making a Yaoi version of his book? Just thought you should know" that's when Naruto really left and Tsunade was glad he didn't come back because she was suffering from a massive nosebleed.

Naruto waved to his teammates "hey guys, why don't we start with the border patrol first, we might catch some people off guard"

Sakura smirked "finally you come up with a good idea" said the traitor who was unaware of the three ninja and a reaper glaring at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sharping a kunai when he looked at Kakashi ... he knew the jonin was moping, he sighed "this isn't your fault sensei" he gestured towards Sakura who was setting up her tent ... trying to ... the tent was putting up a fight.

Yamato nodded "he's right senpai, we all knew she was obsessed, but no one thought she'd go this far"

Kakashi looked up from his book "I didn't think I was being so obvious ... yeah you're both right"

The reaper wasn't paying attention and sliced his finger off "OW shit"

"did you cut yourself Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he moved to the blonde "let me see"

Naruto grabbed his severed digit and hid his hands behind his back "it's nothing really just a little nick"

"I should still look at it-"

"Kakashi-sensei this tent isn't going up!" whined the pinkette

When the two ninja turned to look at the traitorous pinkette Naruto checked his finger ... it healed ... but it was backwards! Naruto panicked and bit back a scream as he sliced off the digit so he could adjust it.

As Kakashi turned his attention back to Naruto the blonde held up his hand revealing his fixed finger "see sensei, no big deal it already healed"

Kakashi eye smiled "that's good ... so how long do you think she'll wait to deliver the news?"

"I bet she'll leave camp before we're even asleep" smirked the reaper.

"no way, she isn't that stupid" said the wood user.

The undercover reaper grinned "care to make a wager" they all placed their bets.

Less than an hour later Sakura made a show about being mad at Naruto and stomped off. Kakashi and Yamato forked over Naruto's winnings the second they got back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

The reaper found an underground cave with a stone wall hiding the entrance **"now this is their headquarters ... OW!" **Utakata rubbed his nose.

He put his hands against the wall and tried to go through, but he couldn't! He was a reaper, a ghost, he should be able to walk through anything!

**"what hell is going on here?!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Naruto entered his apartment he found a freaked out reaper pacing his floor.

"Utakata what's going on? You were supposed to find the files"

**"I found Orochimaru's hideout easily, but I can't get in"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

**"there's a barrier keeping me out"**

"that's impossible we're dead we should have access ... wait was it a complete barrier or were you able to get into the hideout at some points?"

**"I was able to get in part way, but I always hit a wall at some point, General what could cause this?"**

Naruto sighed "there's only one thing this could mean ... Orochimaru has Shinigami's Death Mask ..."


End file.
